


North of Eden

by UrsulaAngstrom



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/pseuds/UrsulaAngstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day celebration/vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North of Eden

I wrote this story and posted it on one or two S&H fan fic slash sites years ago using the pen name Larkspur. Being a writer is the only way to have a bunch of aliases without being a criminal. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Polite comments sent to this website will be graciously appreciated.

Keep any criticism to yourself. If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all. 

I quit posting to fan fic groups long ago because of trolls making nasty comments about my writing and the writing of others, especially new writers who just wanted to share the love for their favorite characters with like-minded enthusiasts. After one-too-many new writers wrote to me offline seeking solace because they were too traumatized to write fan fic any more I decided that I had had enough of that kind of minefield negativity and became a lurker.

Hopefully I am not making myself a target again by venturing back into sharing fan fic on this site.  
So far, the feedback I have read stories in various genres has been positive. Keep the good vibrations going, folks. 

To paraphrase Hutch's bumper sticker: Writers Need Love Too

 

_______________________________________________________

North of Eden

By Running Horse

 

Hutch wanted to go to Hawaii for Valentine's Day but Starsky wanted to go where it was snowing.

"Just Me & Thee in a cozy mountain hideaway with fine wine and a roaring fire. Now that's MY idea of a Winter Wonderland Vacation Package," Starsky murmured with a naughty gleam in his eye. 

Hutch couldn't say no to Starsky when his lover gave him that suggestive smile. The one that was part lopsided grin/the rest pure sex appeal. Starsky was the sexiest thing on two legs in Hutch's humble opinion so the idea of spending a romantic weekend with Starsky in a wintry paradise for two was irresistible. Hutch could refuse Starsky nothing when his partner looked at him with such undisguised lust gleaming in those sapphire eyes.

They had originally planned to drive to the ski resort in Jackson Hole, but Starsky secretly took a part off the Torino so the car wouldn't start. This way he could place a last-minute call to call Huggy's cousin Baron and Hutch wouldn't suspect a thing. Baron owned Tuskegee Rent-A-Jet, a company he'd purchased with proceeds from the crop-dusting business he used to own. Starsky had been planning a Valentine's Day surprise for Hutch for weeks and Baron was his chief co-conspirator.

 

Baron Brown met them at the private airfield dressed in his eccentric trademark outfit: beige jodhpurs tucked into leather boots, a matching leather jacket and his World War I aviator's cap with goggles. The outfit always made people smile because the outfit made people think of Snoopy when Snoopy sat atop his red doghouse and imagined he was in an airplane fighting his nemesis, The Red Baron. 

Baron was a big Snoopy fan who refused to grow up. A friend to all, and nemesis to no one, Baron Brown jauntily wore his odd clothing and charmed everyone he met with his cuddly and cordial demeanor. 

Greeting them with a bow and a flourish, Baron waved them towards Woodstock, his canary yellow Lear jet, saying, "Your flying chariot awaits, Messieurs."

Gallant and effusive as always, Baron's warm greeting made Starsky smile. When Starsky saw the cartoon mascot painted on the side of the plane he grinned like a five-year old in a grown man's body.

Pointing excitedly at the jet's tail Starsky said, "Check it out Hutch!" Charles Shulz had painted Woodstock onto the side of Baron's plane himself after Huggy wrote the cartoonist a letter and told him that Baron had named all the jets in his fleet after characters in Shulz's Peanuts comic strip.

"I love it!" Starsky shouted as he marveled at the charming drawing. 

You would! Hutch thought affectionately. You drive a car that looks like a striped tomato!

Starsky adored the bright yellow plane on sight. But it took every ounce of Hutch's willpower not to laugh at the garish yellow paint job. The Woodstock drawing was adorable, because Woodstock was adorable, but the vibrant yellow paint was blinding! Hutch had to put on his sunglasses to keep the glare from giving him a headache. 

He's taking me to Wyoming in a lemon with wings, Hutch mused happily as he watched Baron and Starsky talk animatedly. Starsky wanted to hear every detail of Charles Shulz's latest visit to the hangar where Baron kept his planes.

When the long cheerful tale was over, Baron escorted them to the folding stairway that opened to allow access to the interior of the jet. Hutch couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what waited for them within. As they climbed the stairs, Starsky's latest surprise was slowly revealed. Paper hearts and red foil Cupids dangled from strings attached to the inside roof of the plane. A round table had been decorated with a white lace tablecloth and a flower arrangement of red, white and pink carnations. The table was set for two, and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket that sat on a chrome pedestal. Edible candy hearts that contained words like: Be Mine, Love U, and Kiss Me! had been sprinkled onto the table like rice thrown at a wedding.

Hutch loved Necco wafer hearts so he picked up the pink one that said Kiss Me, popped it into his mouth, and kissed Starsky passionately. As they kissed, their tongues twined playfully, fingers sinking into dark curls and blond silk as they passed the dissolving bit of candy back and forth between them as they chuckled and moaned.

Now THAT's soul kissing, Baron marveled appreciatively as he watched the gorgeous detectives kiss each other with unabashed sensuality.

"Get this bird in the air," Starsky murmured over his shoulder, backing Hutch towards the rear of the plane one kiss at a time.

"Right away Mr. Starsky!" Baron replied. 

Baron never called paying customers by their first names, especially customers who paid him in stuffed Snoopy toys. 

Baron's co-pilot on this flight was a stuffed Joe Cool Snoopy toy that Starsky had found when he and Hutch went sightseeing in Mexico. For some reason the shopkeeper had dressed the Snoopy toy in a handmade leather jacket that had a painting of James Dean on it. As soon as Starsky saw it he bought it for Baron because Baron thought of himself as a rebel without a cause too. 

A trip to Wyoming on the wings of Woodstock was Baron's way of paying Starsky & Hutch back for that favor and a couple of others they had done for him. Starsky sent him a check to pay him in advance for the fuel and his time. The only part of the check Baron kept was the memo section in the bottom left hand corner where Starsky had doodled a tiny Snoopy hugging a tiny Woodstock next to the word THANKS! Baron tore up the rest of the check and mailed the pieces back to Starsky with a note that said: Paid In Full Long Ago.

Wrapping up several cases before they went on vacation had kept Starsky and Hutch at Metro Precinct working overtime for much of the week before their departure date. So it was Huggy who'd used his spare key to Starsky's treehouse to get all the decorations, food, and drink Starsky had purchased for the flight. 

"Thanks, Hug," Starsky murmured between kisses, as he kept pushing his laughing lover towards the back of the plane where Huggy Bear had just emerged from the bathroom.

"No problem," Huggy replied, smiling at Starsky as he winked at Hutch.

"You did all this?" Hutch gasped as Starsky nuzzled his neck

"Yeah, but it was Starsky's idea."

"Sneaky devil," Hutch murmured naughtily as he gave Starsky's ass an affectionate swat; marveling at the ever-inventive mind of his smitten lover.

The laugh and the look Starsky and Hutch shared right then was full of sexy memories they had shared in private at other times. 

Those two can speak volumes to each other without saying a word, Huggy marveled.

The almost telepathic rapport Starsky and Hutch shared was as unique as they were beautiful.

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's butt to keep the doorknob from bumping him in the ass and jarring his back. Beguiling Hutch with another flirtatious kiss Starsky turned the knob as Hutch donkey-kicked the door gently with his booted foot.

It was impossible for Baron and Huggy to take their eyes off of the giggling lovers until they disappeared behind that closed door.

"You heard the man," Huggy teased. "Get this bird into the air! Those pigs want to fly!"

Chuckling, Baron ambled into the cockpit saying, "They already are flyin', Cousin." 

"Tell me about it," Huggy groaned enviously. 

The zipper-ripping size of their erections was noticeable halfway across the plane's interior. Their cocks were halfway to the clouds long before the plane left the runway; their souls airborne and soaring like eagles as soon as they kissed.

Woodstock had been equipped to transport high-powered executives to any country in the world in luxury and style. One of the frequent flyers who chartered Baron's planes was a publishing mogul who had the largest private collection of comic books in the world. He flew on Tuskegee Rent-A-Jet exclusively because the interior of the jet had been designed to feel like a home away from home. It had a bedroom with a sumptuous king-size bed and a dining area that looked like the dining car on The Orient Express.

It only took Huggy a few moments to whisk the dishes and glasses into a safe place so they would not fall and break when they took off. Putting the iced champagne in the refrigerator only took a couple of seconds. Covering the rest of the table with a huge dome lid kept the candy from zinging all over the center cabin's interior. The flower arrangement was quickly stored in the cubbyhole of one of the cupboards until it was safe to put it out again.

Once they were airborne, Huggy Bear set the table again. Then he went into the cockpit and rapped with Baron while Starsky and Hutch made love behind closed doors in the aft compartment.

"Aft compartment," Huggy laughed when Baron corrected his nomenclature. Huggy was no aeronaut so he'd called that area of the plane 'the rear cockpit' when he made a wry joke about the noises coming from that area of the plane.

Given what they were doing back there, 'aft compartment' took on a whole new meaning  
for Baron as he flew the plane and imagined Starsky's hard, hot cock gently thrusting into Hutchinson's warm, willing body as they kissed each other sensuously. 

 

Baron fervently wished that it was his body Starsky was making love to so passionately, but he knew that would never happen. Starsky's heart belonged to Hutch and only Hutch, just as Hutch belonged to Starsky. It had been that way since the day those two became lovers. Everyone else ceased to exist for them. All they needed is what they had--each other.

With every thrust of his cock, Starsky took Hutch to a place Baron had never been. A place of sublime sensation. A place of pure pleasure. A place of cock-wrenching, ball-shattering,  
heart-soaring ecstasy where orgasms were so jubilant and so fulfilling a man's eyes filled with tears just hearing it from afar.

When they came, the came together. Starsky calling out Hutch's name like it was an exultant benediction as Hutch turned the word STARRRRSK! into an ecstatic crescendo of sound. Those joyful satisfied sounds left no doubt in anyone's mind that both lovers had just been rhapsodized by transcendental sexual experience.

Baron and Huggy almost came in their pants just listening to Starsky and Hutch make love to each other. 

"It's a damn good thing I'm flyin' a plane and not drivin' a car," Baron growled. "If Woodstock was Trixie's yellow Volkswagen Beetle we'd be roadkill by now."

Huggy laughed but the comment didn't distract him one bit. Because all he could see in his mind was Starsky and Hutch naked and erotically entwined in some kind of kinky fetal position in the boot of a Volkswagen Beetle. Because Trixie once told them that she had a recurring dream about Starsky and Hutch in which she "stripped those two naked, gave them aphrodisiacs, tied them together in mid-hump, tossed them in the front trunk of a Volkswagen Beetle, and kidnapped them." 

"It was damn hard keeping that dream car on the road because they kept making it swerve out of my hands as they fucked each other," Trixie said. "But I had one helluva time watching them fuck each other on the little TV that was mounted in my dashboard where the radio should've been."

"What did you do to them when you got them to your hideout?" Huggy had asked her, cock throbbing. 

"All kinds of naughty things," Trixie chuckled wickedly, driving him crazy with sultry laugh and her outrageous imagination.

 

Knowing how horny Starsky and Hutch were, Huggy smiled at his blue-balled cousin and said, "Wanna place a bet on how long it takes the bell to ring for Round Two?"

Baron gaped.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope."

"No way those two are gonna be able to get it up again today after THAT," Baron said.

"Five'll get you ten they're back at it before we reach Denver," Huggy said.

"Done!" Baron said, peeling a five-dollar bill out his money clip and laying it across the one Huggy'd tossed onto the floor of the cockpit like a gauntlet.

Baron lost his bet as they were flying across Nevada's airspace.

"Un-fucking believable!'" Baron said when he heard Starsky's sultry Brooklyn accent chanting: "That's it, Babe! Give it to me!"

Starsky wanted Hutch bad--and Hutch gave it to him good. Making Starsky almost weep his name out loud because Hutch knew how to give as good as he got.

Starsky sounded like a man being turned inside out by love and a red-hot sex.

Listening to Starsky moan made Baron ache with envy and longing. Envy because he wished he was Hutchinson's cock right now. Longing because he wished he was Starsky's ass being ravaged by that blond Viking's big, lusty cock.

Hearing them cry out each other's name when they came was torture. Because they called out to each other when they orgasmed like the names Starsky and Hutch were the definition of the word bliss.

 

With every thrust Hutch took Starsky closer and closer to a pinnacle of passion Baron had never attained. All it took was one long, hard thrust to push Starsky over the edge. Starsky's  
soul-quaking orgasm was so intense Baron thought Starsky's climactic wail actually caused the ripple of turbulence that made the plane buck at precisely that moment in time.

Coincidence? Baron wondered… Because Hutch roared like a Viking thunder god in mid-orgasm when the turbulence hit too.

There were thunderheads gathering in the glittering night sky outside the plane's windshield. Anything seemed possible on that dark, stormy night.

 

They cuddled all the way to Colorado. Emerging from the aft compartment just before they flew over Denver. 

Flying high above the storm clouds, Baron tilted the starboard wing so the snuggling lovers could look out the plane's window in the center cabin and see lightning flashing in the storm clouds below the starry sky they were traveling through.

"I think you two gave birth to that somehow," Huggy said, referring to the thunderstorm below them. 

The comment made Hutch smile as he stood there with his arms wrapped around his lover's lean waist teasing the curls around Starsky's navel with capricious fingers.

Starsky's washboard abs spasmed beneath Hutchinson's loving hands when he chuckled.

Sliding his head off Hutch's shoulder Starsky looked up at his lover and playfully nipped Hutch's earlobe.

"Could be," Starsky murmured as he nuzzled the tiny moles on the side of Hutch's neck.  
"Looks like Thor's Child to me."

Hutch loved it when Starsky called him Thor. But the idea of Starsky's firm, muscular belly ever being swollen with child made Hutch laugh. Starsky was without a doubt the most masculine man Hutch had even met. 

"Virile and pregnant?" Hutch scoffed. "Now THAT I've GOT to see," Hutch chuckled.

The mental picture that image made was ludicrous.

"You'd make one weird looking hermaphrodite Starsky."

"Can't argue with that," Starsky agreed amiably, slipping out of Hutch's arms and pulling one of the chairs out, holding it gallantly as Hutch sat down.

Nipping Hutch's earlobe, Starsky provocatively swirled the tip of his tongue around the tiny moles just above and just below Hutch's collar. Smiling wantonly Starsky said, "But those lightning bolts could be yours, Babe. Remember, I AM the vampire from Mars who gave you this love bite."

Huggy's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched Starsky press his pointed canines into the center of the moles on the side of Hutch's neck. They fit perfectly!

"Vampires from Mars are shape-changers who can do strange and mysterious things," Starsky murmured, mesmerizing Hutch with his sensual tongue until Huggy thought the tough blond cop was going to swoon.

"How do you know we didn't create that with our voodoo sex magic? Are you sure those lightning bolts aren't the spawn of your sperm shooting out of my cock when we were making love a little while ago?"

Pinching Hutch's nipples hard enough to make him rear back like a Palomino stallion in mid-orgasm, Starsky left a different kind of love bite on Hutch's neck as he ravaged the blond's thrashing neck.

"I'm not sure of anything when you kiss me like that," Hutch gasped. "Anything seems possible."

"Especially when my cock's up your ass when I nibble your neck like that," Starsky gloated.

"Starsky!"

"What?" Starsky teased, as his Valentine blushed. "We're among friends here. They know what we've been up to."

"Twice," Huggy smirked as he poured champagne into Starsky's glass too.

"Huggy!"

Hutch's flaming cheeks were almost as red as the foil Cupids that danced above their heads.

"Bashful isn't he?" Huggy teased.

"Yeah, but I think that's cute," Starsky murmured, caressing Hutch with his eyes as he ran the fingers of his left hand through Hutch's silky blond hair.

Wagging his head in mock exasperation, Hutch sighed and let his partner ramble. Starsky was a chatterbox and Hutch secretly loved it when Starsky gloated. Basking in the sunshine of Starsky's adoration, Hutch felt his heart flower like a cactus after a rainstorm.

"Hutch is too old to be cute," Huggy sassed.

"Cute is in the eye of the beholder, Huggy."

"Whoa! Somebody's been readin' Shakespeare."

Gazing into Hutch's eyes, Starsky murmured, "Come with me and be my love and we shall all the pleasures prove."

Huggy was impressed but Hutch just laughed.

"Impressive," Huggy complimented Starsky.

"Not really," Hutch chortled. "Somebody's been watching M*A*S*H* reruns too."

Never one to flaunt his intelligence, Starsky made clever jokes Hutch always understood because they spent so much time together. No way could Starsky have resisted the temptation to quote that line again. He'd been teasing Hutch with that line for weeks now. Ever since the night he got off the couch, grabbed Hutch's hand, kissed it like a gallant knight, and beckoned him with that line while he grabbed Hutch by the cock as they headed off to bed.

They still didn't know what poem Charles had been quoting in that episode, but it didn't matter. The words 'be my love' were in a song they had written together too. Hutch got a raging erection every time he remembered how many ways Starsky had invented for him to "wear your ribbons for me."

Huggy didn't know what they were chuckling about, but Hutch did. They played kinky sex games all the time. Starsky's horny brain could turn anything into a sex game. Even an innocuous song like Black Bean Soup.

As soon as Starsky's cobalt eyes began to smolder with midnight fire, Hutch knew he was in big trouble.

Grinning impishly, Starsky took a sip of champagne and said, "Did you remember to pack your ribbons, Lover Boy?"

"No," Hutch murmured, blushing.

Starsky's naughty laugh gave Hutch goosebumps.

"I did," Starsky gloated.

Hutch laughed.

"But you probably forgot your toothbrush."

"Toothbrushes you can buy at any store, Hutch. Ribbons and Rattlers are specialty items."

Huggy had no idea what Starsky was talking about, but Hutch obviously did. Spluttering as he choked on a sip of champagne, the wry smirk vanished from Hutchinson's face as soon as he saw the smug smile on Starsky's.

"You didn't!" Hutch gasped, eyes wide and incredulous.

"Sure I did."

"Ohmigod!" Hutch murmured, astonished but delighted as he blushed and giggled bashfully.

"You saved me from that snake, Hutch. You deserve a reward."

"Then give me a hundred bucks."

"I can't. I spent it on The Rattler."

Huggy was very confused.

"Hutch saved you from a snake so you bought him a snake?"

"Kinda," Starsky laughed as Huggy put a steaming plate of Beef Wellington on the table in front of him.

Still flushed with embarrassment, Hutch glared at Starsky. Huggy knew that look. Hutch wouldn't tell him a thing. So he kept plying Starsky for more information as he put a steaming plate of Chicken Kiev on the table in front of Hutch.

"Starsky…" Hutch growled as Starsky grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Huggy's a big boy, Hutch. He's been to Santa's Sex Shoppe."

As soon as Starsky mentioned Santa's Sex Shoppe, Huggy figured out what The Rattler was. He hadn't seen one, but he didn't have to. Everybody who liked to fuck knew about Dong's Designer Dildos and Vixen's Unique Vibrators. Vixen was the name of the reindeer mascot of Santa's Sex Shoppe. Her picture was on the wall and most of the boxes. Dong Wen, the proprietor of Santa's Sex Shoppe, was a modern-day Daedalus. He designed intricate mazes that landscapers created in rich people's gardens by day and he designed sex toys in his workshop at home at night.

Covering his face with one hand, Hutch propped his elbow on the table and cringed; totally convinced that one day he was going to die of embarrassment if he kept hanging around with Dave Starsky.

Hutch didn't expect any sympathy, because Huggy's chuckle was as ornery as Starsky's, but Hutch said, "He's trying to kill me Huggy."

"Maybe," Huggy drawled. "But it sounds like you're gonna die happy Hutch."

"Only if I survive the embarrassment."

Starsky laughed.

"People don't die of embarrassment, Hutch."

"How do you know? People die from blood loss every day Starsky. It can't be healthy to blush this much. Every time you make all this blood rush into my face it deprives other parts of my body of oxygen."

"Only the parts that aren't necessary," Starsky sassed as he lifted up the tablecloth and peeked at Hutch's cock under the table.

Hutch was noticeably hung and very aroused at the moment. Starsky had no trouble seeing Hutch's erection. It was pointing right at him, just like that imperious index finger.

"You are--without a doubt--the most irrepressible hedonist I have ever met," Hutch said, wagging that finger at him.

Laughing unrepentantly Starsky hoisted his champagne flute and silently toasted his partner with flirtatious eyes. "That's me! President and Founder of Sybarites R Us."

Starsky's sassy comeback made Hutch snort.

"I'll remind you of that when I buy you that Slut Puppy collar."

" Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf-Arf! ARF! AwROOOOO!" Starsky replied, barking like Dino on The Flintstones before he howled like wolf baying at the Moon.

Starsky's wicked-eager smile and those smoldering blue eyes turned Hutch on.

"Send me a memo when you buy the leash."

"Don't tempt me you horny bastard."

Teasing Starsky's erection with his booted foot under the table, Hutch said, "I've had fantasies you've never even dreamed of."

"I doubt that," Starsky gloated.

To prove his point, Starsky reached under the table and brazenly removed Hutch's cowboy boot.  
Tossing it over his shoulder Starsky said, "Where's your spurs, Cowboy?" Then he rubbed Hutch's heel against his inner thigh as his fingers teased his partner's ankle. "Toes and heels are nice, but spurs would tickle my thighs more."

"Yee Ha!" Starsky whooped when Hutch's leg twitched. The erotic convulsion made Hutch's knee slam into the underside of the table.

Chuckling wickedly as Hutch winced, Starsky said, "Twitterpated, Thumper?" 

Hutch often reminded Starsky of the adorable rabbitt in Disney's Bambi cartoon, because he got all flustered when he was aroused too. The big blond also had several tickle spots that made his legs twitch convulsively like Thumper's.

"Voluptuary," Hutch purred as Starsky slowly massaged his foot.

"Oooo. I love it when you use big words," Starsky crooned. "That one was almost as big as your cock."

"Almost," Hutch chuckled.

Winking at Huggy while the unflappable sommelier poured more champagne into their glasses, Starsky said, "He gets cocky when I rub his feet."

"Rub 'em both," Hutch demanded.

"I can't. My food's getting cold."

"I'll feed you later," Hutch murmured, his eyes hot with passionate promises as he teased Starsky's groin with his now-naked toes.

"I'm hungry now."

"You're always hungry," Hutch grumbled.

"Hungry for you," Starsky purred. Then he leaned down and sensuously sucked Hutch's big toe.

Hutch loved it when Starsky did that!

Because there was a nerve in that toe that was mentally connected to his cock. When Starsky scrapped his bottom teeth against the fleshy pad of that toe it was like an invisible lighter lit a fuse inside his cock. 

All during dinner Hutch felt like he was burning up. Burning up like that fuse on the Mission: Impossible credits. The fuse that was devoured by that fast moving flame as the exciting theme song played in the background.

Dinners abandoned half-eaten, Hutch was writhing beneath Starsky in the aft compartment before Huggy finished preparing their dessert. 

Thankfully Starsky finished with Hutch before they ran out of fuel. They stayed back there so long, Baron was forced to radio in a change of flight plan so they could get clearance to remain in a holding pattern above Cheyenne.

THE END


End file.
